


Some are Thrust (Unwillingly) into Power

by Denth



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crack, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, Tsuna just wants to be a civilian goddamit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denth/pseuds/Denth
Summary: ‘Finally,’ Tsuna thought with no small amount of relief. ‘Finally, I can be a normal civilian. No more mafia wars, no more random attacks from Reborn, no more Vindice breathing down my back for that one time I tried to kill their leaderbecause he was going to kill me.’After all, it’s not like anyone cared about a blond-haired orphan, even if he did have weird lines on his face. Right?





	Some are Thrust (Unwillingly) into Power

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered how Tsuna had wanted nothing to do with the mafia at the beginning, and thus, came up with this. Mainly because as Naruto, being ‘normal’ is nigh impossible.

Despite everyone’s predictions, Sawada Tsunayoshi did not die on the battlefield. He died in a hospital from old age, surrounded by family. His Guardians had already passed on, but Tsuna could not find it within himself to mourn their absence. He had seen Guardians after their Sky’s death. They still went through the motions of life, but something vital was missing, leaving them incomplete and lacking a purpose. Suicide was not uncommon. Tsuna hated the idea of his closest family so broken, so cold, so alone without him. So, he did not regret dying last, only wishing that they all could have lived longer. When he died, he had a smile in his face and calm acceptance in his veins.

* * *

His memories trickled back slowly, carefully into this new body. Eventually, Tsuna woke up in an orphanage with a new set of memories about ninjas. He took a couple of days to think about his current situation, and at the end, he had a startling realization. There was no Vongola in this world, no Flames, no need to serve as the next leader of a mafia organization. He was free.

‘Finally,’ Tsuna thought with no small amount of relief. ‘Finally, I can be a normal civilian. No more mafia wars, no more random attacks from Reborn, no more Vindice breathing down my back for that one time I tried to kill their leader _because he was going to kill me_.’

After all, it’s not like anyone cared about a blond-haired orphan, even if he did have weird lines on his face. Right?

* * *

His eventual doom started off innocently, a minor mistake. Tsuna was sent to the Academy instead of the civilian school he signed up for. He decided to just go along with it after the Hokage himself came to tell him that there was no way to fix this error, and yes, he was stuck in the Academy. Attempts to blend into the class were doomed from the start - he was assaulted with evil looks from the second he stepped into the classroom. Why did everyone hate him, anyways? He didn’t even have Sky Flames, for goodness sake! (His meditation had only revealed a glowing mass of what he assumed was chakra, not the orange flames he had hoped would be there.)

Now, if it had just been the kids, Tsuna could have brushed it off. But it seemed like everyone in Konoha besides the owners of Ichiraku abhorred him. Actually, that would explain why he was kicked out of the orphanage at five. He was pretty sure that was a bit too cold-hearted, even for a society with child soldiers.

Anyways, after his plan to blend in miserably failed, his second option was to perform at the normal level, getting grades consistent with the rest of class. That worked for about a month before the tests he were given drastically increased in difficulty. The upside to this was that he had a whole list of advanced topics to look up, but his grades dropped to levels reminiscent of his years as Dame Tsuna. At this point, Tsuna realized that if he failed ninja school, there would be no other choice but to be civilian. It was the perfect plan, and Tsuna felt mildly ashamed that he hadn't thought of it before. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t research what all those interesting sounding topics were, though. There wasn’t anything else to do, and the henge sounded pretty useful.

It had only taken a couple of visits to the library (snuck in past the librarian, who never let him in) to get a chart of hand signs copied down on the back of graded tests from school, as well as the chain of signs required for a henge. They were all written in a mix of Italian, English, and Spanish. After all, from what Tsuna could tell, Japanese was the only language people knew in this world, which made knowing many other languages a big advantage. 

When he finally got the signs for henge to do something, the result vaguely resembled a human, which wasn’t quite what he envisioned. According to his notes, he needed more chakra control. After a bit of time in the library surrounded by scrolls, he had collected some chakra control exercises, which he practiced in his spare time (basically, whenever he wasn't at school). Eventually, he could make a henge that looked fairly realistic and was somehow solid? (Tsuna was hardly going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he shrugged and moved on.) His new skill opened doors like nothing before. Literally. He bought groceries under a henge, went to the library under a henge, practiced jutsus under a henge. Yes, that’s right, jutsus. If his plan to fail the Academy didn’t work (at this point, he wouldn’t be surprised), he needed to at least learn enough to become a chunin. He refused to get stuck with genin teams of three for the rest of his life, and chunins could have jobs that didn’t involve fighting. After all, Iruka-sensei was a chunin, and he wasn’t having difficulty paying for his necessities. (And if some of the jutsus were more advanced, well, he’d heard of the C-Rank Curse, and Tsuna refused to die before reaching adulthood. Reborn would murder him for just considering the idea, and old habits die hard.)

* * *

Things continued in the same vein for a couple of years, and Tsuna was able to fail the test three times! It was because he couldn’t do a regular bunshin - he had too much chakra, and thus, not enough chakra control. Sure, he knew there were alternatives, but they weren’t that easy to access, and just because the Uchiha were dead didn’t mean that the compound was unprotected. Tsuna held a fondness for fire (despite his affinity to wind, discovered via one expensive piece of chakra paper) because they reminded him of Dying Will Flames. Still, that didn't mean he wanted to get assaulted by about twenty five fireballs after taking one peek into the Uchiha Compound. Okay, maybe making it all the way to the Clan Head’s House wasn’t a little peek, but the point stood. Stupid territorial Clouds.

Anyways, he had failed the third test and was pretending to swing dejectedly while watching his peers - two more fails should be enough to make him a civilian, right? - when one of the teachers came up to him. Apparently, there was some secret test going on, a second (technically, fourth) chance to become a genin. All he had to do was get the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage’s Tower and learn a jutsu inside. Mizuki’s attempt at manipulation was pitiful - Gokudera could do better - but Tsuna played along. Secret jutsus meant an advantage over enemies, and besides, he could blame the whole thing on Mizuki-sensei afterwards. Plus, he was curious as to what techniques would warrant the first Hokage permanently sealing them away because they were too dangerous. There were jutsus in the library with the potential to wipe out entire towns if used correctly, for goodness sake! Tsuna just wanted to take a peek, that's all.

Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Tsuna jumped out from behind the tree, staring at his teacher in abject horror. “You just called me a jinchuuriki.”

“Yes, you’re a monst-”

“One of only nine jinchuuriki in the world.”

“That's right, you’re a murdere-”

“And mine is the nine-tailed Kyuubi, the most powerful one.” The pieces suddenly came together in his head. "I'm an Uzumaki, I have a huge seal on my stomach, and everyone keeps calling me a demon brat." It was really for the best that Reborn hadn't been, well, reborn with him, or there probably would have been some bullets flying in his direction. "Kami, I'm an idiot."

Iruka interrupted the rather one-sided conversation, panicked. “Naruto, run away! It’s too dangerous!”

“Give me a second!” First, he had to process everything he had just learned. Tsuna's hopes and dreams had been shattered, and it was all because of this realization. Why him? Some higher being was laughing at his futile attempts to be normal, he just knew it. No matter what he did, someone would always come after him because he was the most powerful jinchuuriki. Removing the Kyuubi would probably be possible, but still rather fatal. The only escape was death, which Tsuna was seriously contemplating at this point.

If this was Byakuran’s fault, Tsuna was going to hunt him down and chop him up into bite-sized pieces. Or worse, make the first marshmallows in this world just so that he could burn them down to ashes. Unfortunately, as the current whereabouts of the white-haired man was unknown and possibly not even on this dimension, Tsuna was filled with frustrated anger and had no socially acceptable way to vent. At least, not without getting dragged off to T&I.

“Hey, demon, are you even listening to me? Whatever. That just gives me the perfect chance to attack.”

A spark of hope lit in Tsuna's chest. Perhaps there was still some mercy in this awful world - Tsuna had a perfectly fine target right in front of him. Traitors were considered the worst type of enemy, so no one would really care if Mitsuki came in with a broken arm or two. “You know, since you told me to do so, I learned one of the jutsus inside.” Maybe he’d noted down multiple jutsus in his unique amaglamation of languages, but he’d only actually trained with one so far, so that still counted, right? “You might be able to go against one of me, but let’s see how you do against an army.” His hands flew through seals. “Kage Bunshin!” One perk of having so much chakra was that if a jutsu didn’t require too much chakra control, he could overpower it to ridiculous amounts. Combined with the Kage Bunshin, it was very intimidating, and Tsuna almost felt bad for the chunin. Almost. He still needed to release all his anger, and the man had tried to kill him, so any remaining sympathy quickly died.

After Tsuna’s little outburst, Iruka had no hesitation in making him a genin, seeing as to how he had technically made a bunshin and captured a traitor to Konoha. Tsuna, still in minor shock, blankly gazed in Iruka's general direction for a moment before falling to the ground and passing out from chakra exhaustion. He might have overdone it a bit, but hey, all’s well that ends well, right?

 

(He ended up with the teme, a fangirl, and a sensei who never arrived on time. Maybe he should just defect now before it’s too late.)

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I thought this might be a bit too OP. Then I remembered Kakashi and decided that this was perfectly fine.
> 
> Also, imagine his reaction when he finds that his father was the Yondaime Hokage. Just saying.
> 
> Edit: Replaced "Izuku" with "Tsuna". Sorry about that - used to writing Illogical. Thanks for pointing it out, Qwertyuiop and Dranovdragon.
> 
> Edit: I mixed up dobe and teme.  _I mixed up dobe and teme_. I'm an idiot. Many thanks for the helpful comment, Hisana_Reborn.


End file.
